


Cold

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Eli's missing Thrawn, Fluff, M/M, Missing, Planet Csilla (Star Wars), Thrantovember (Star Wars), thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: He wanted Thrawn. Maybe that was where the ache came from. He was here among the Chiss, but honestly, the single Chiss that he wanted the most was back in the empire.A wry smile found his lips.None of that mattered if he kriffing froze first.A snippet of Eli's thoughts as he spends time on Csilla.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Brierly Ronan/His Cape, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Kudos: 26





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3!! 
> 
> Enjoy....

Eli shivered, pulling his coat a little tighter around his shoulders as he continued down the sidewalk. He wasn’t certain that he’d ever get used to the frigid air on Csilla; he’d already been living on the planet for just over three years.

A soft sigh escaped, warm breath creating a small puff of white air in front of him. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t _like_ the planet. In fact, it was rather gorgeous. Eli loved the seven moons. He loved the snow and the trees, and the way the planet practically glistened as night fell over the land. 

But he was cold, and he was the only human on the entire planet. He was considered an alien among the Chiss. He _was_ an alien among the Chiss. Eli's thoughts drifted toward the empire; how the tables had turned...

He supposed Ronan was around somewhere… but Eli decided he didn’t count. He could name fifty Chiss he’d rather spend time with first. At least he could speak Cheunh. _Ronan couldn’t_ , he thought a bit smugly.

He was _clearly_ the favorite human. Not loved, but preferred.

Eli let out a hot puff of air into his hands trying to warm his frozen fingers. He opened and closed them a few times before tucking his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders. He glanced up at the door of his favorite caf shop, nudging open the door as he stepped inside. 

A smile slid onto his lips, muscles relaxing as he immediately started to defrost. Warm. 

“Good morning, Eli’van’to,” the barista greeted cheerfully, immediately starting on his cup of caf and chocolate chip pastry. “You’re here early this morning.”

Eli stepped up to the bar, taking a seat. “Good morning. I suppose I am,” he chuckled. “I got an early start. I’ve got data results I need to get to Syndic Mitth.”

She nodded, sliding the warm cup toward him. “I see. Be careful. That’s hot.”

“Thank you.” Eli inclined his head, settling his hands around the mug, enjoying the warmth that seeped into his frozen limbs. As he nursed the mug, he let his gaze travel around the café, eyes softening at the sight of a small family seated at a booth. A mother, a father and a small son.

He wanted that. Maybe that was where the ache came from. He was here among the Chiss, but honestly, the single Chiss that he wanted the most was back in the empire. He sighed. Thrawn… That’s who he wanted. He wanted a life with him by his side, a life where they could decide if they wanted a child. 

Eli shuddered, a freezing breeze finding its way inside, followed by another customer. A wry smile found his lips. None of that mattered if he _kriffing froze first_. 


End file.
